This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A navigation system can be used to track and navigate an instrument within a volume. For example, a navigation system can be used to track an electromagnetic tracking device on an instrument during a surgical procedure. The tracking device is localized to determine its location.
Certain instruments, however, are not associated with a tracking device. Thus, certain instruments are not trackable with a navigation system. Instruments that are not trackable may require direct inspection to be certain of final location. Moreover, it may be difficult to associate tracking hardware with such instruments due to various constraints.